


proving a point

by helsinkibaby



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Three Sentence Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Noelani is asked to dance.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Gordon Katsumoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	proving a point

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3 Sentence Ficathon, double fill.   
> Prompt: any, any, an invitation to dance

Noelani is deep in conversation with Kumu when she feels a pair of strong arms sneaking around her waist from behind, accompanied by the press of lips to her neck. Kumu’s smile gives away who it is, even before she hears Gordon's voice saying, “I think you should dance with me.” 

Noelani turns in his arms, slides her hands up his chest and over his shoulders as she pretends to think about it, wrinkling her nose as she asks, “And what will my husband say about that?” 

The new gold ring on Gordon’s finger isn’t as bright as his smile as he leads her to the dance floor, careful of the long white train of her dress. A space opens in the centre of the floor like it was made for them and he slides one arm around her waist and begins to move slowly to the music as he joins their other hands, placing them over his heart. “I think he’ll be delighted,” he says and he kisses her to prove his point.


End file.
